Chloe O'Brian
Chloe O'Brian is a Senior Analyst with the Los Angeles unit of the Counter Terrorist Unit. She previously served as an intelligence agent and internet protocol manager at that unit. A graduate of the University of California at Davis, with a B.S. degree in Computer Science, O'Brian has expertise in attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus. She has also built IPSec architecture. Day 3 At the beginning of Day 3 Chloe is Intelligence Agent who seems to work closely with Jack Bauer. After Chloe accidentally puts transcript files in the wrong place, Jack is tempted to fire her, but Chase Edmunds talks him down. (Day 3 1:00pm-2:00pm) Later in the day, Chloe has her first of what could be considered several unfortunate incidents where she talks to someone in a rude tone without knowing the inordinate amount of stress that's on them when she is short with Michelle Dessler shortly after Tony Almeida, her husband, was shot, which put her in charge of CTU temporarily. She is later asked to clear out Jack's office after Jack breaks Ramon Salazar out of prison, where she finds evidence that Bauer has been taking drugs. She has it tested and confirms that Jack has been using opium. While she is finalizing the test, Kim Bauer walks in. While she initially tries to avoid Kim, she ends up bluntly telling Kim her father uses drugs. She then goes on to tell Michelle. (Day 3 5:00pm-6:00pm) Chloe also discovers that Adam Kaufman's sister has been infected with the virus, and tells Tony. (Day 3 8:00am-9:00am) Chloe also becomes the first to discover that Michelle has been captured at that Tony is being blackmailed. (Day 3 9:00am-10:00am) Chloe is forced to bring a baby into CTU. Minutes after bringing the baby in, Ryan Chapelle orders her to 'get rid of it' or leave. (Day 3 10:00pm-11:00pm) She then has Kim baby-sit the child while she does work, but Chapelle still wants the baby to go. (Day 3 11:00pm-12:00am) While Kim was baby-sitting, Adam informs her that the kid isn't Chloe's as she claimed. Chloe is forced to make up a story involving child services, which results in Kim going to Tony to have the baby taken away. Tony decides to keep her on for now, because of her value, which would become an common excuse for Chloe. (Day 3 12:00am-1:00am) It isn't until Chloe tells Chapelle it is Chase's baby that Chapelle lets it stay. She immediately tells Kim that Chase has a baby. (Day 3 1:00am-2:00am) She then turns around and tells Chase that Chapelle and Kim know, informing Chase that Kim is 'kinda pissed'. (Day 3 2:00am-3:00am) Chloe later tells Kim that Chase is too much like Jack to give up field work. (Day 3 10:00am-11:00am) Chloe has a moment of victory, however, when she defeats a worm Nina Myers put in the CTU computer system, a task which some said would be nearly impossible based on Nina's knowledge of the infected systems. (Day 3 1:00am-2:00am) After Ryan Chapelle is targeted by Saunders, Chloe is forced to take over what he was doing (Day 3 6:00am-7:00am) and is able to track down the fact that Stephen Saunders has a daughter. (Day 3 7:00am-8:00am) She also is responsible for communicating with Jack in the field during the final sting operation to get the virus. (Day 3 11:00am-12:00pm) She witnessed the death of Stephen Saunders firsthand, as it occurred at her station, perhaps because of changes she made in Gael's widow's escort. She still manages to lead Jack to the middle school where the virus is intended to be released. (Day 3 12:00pm-1:00pm) Day 4 To be written. After Day 4 As one of four individuals to know that Jack Bauer was indeed still alive(Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and David Palmer being the others), Chloe was able to maintain limited contact with Jack during his self-imposed exile, which enabled her to warn him that certain people had managed to discover that he had actually survived. In addition, she maintained her friendship with Kim Bauer, helping to comfort her through grieving Jack's perceived death. Day 5 At the start of Day 5, Chloe wakes up with Spenser Wolff in her bed and tells him that it was a mistake they had slept together. After being called to work, she gets a call from Edgar Stiles who tells her that Michelle Dessler was killed by a bomb in her car. Chloe stops before getting into her vehicle and sees someone watching her, so she runs and the man chases her but she loses him. She calls Jack Bauer who tells her to meet him at an old oil refinery. before she goes on the run from her eventual killers.]] When she meets with Jack, the men who chased Chloe appear and try to break in so her, Jack and Derek run and hide in one of the buildings. Jack kills most of the men chasing them but questions their leader, Haas. Chloe sees Jack shoot him. Chloe helps Jack break into the apartment where David Palmer was assasinated and gives him information on agents' movements. To give Jack time to escape, Chloe drives out of the building and gives herself up and is taken to CTU Los Angeles. dies from the Syntox gas and nearly cries.]] Later in the day terrorists strike CTU with Sentox nerve gas. While Chloe is able to safely make it to the situation room, she is forced to watch in horror as long time friend Edgar, who just hours ago helped save her life, dies from the gas. His last word was "Chloe." Memorable Quotes * Kim: So how have you been doing? * Chloe: This morning I woke up with a guy in my bed. Now, I doubt I'm ever going to see him again... and one of my best friends just died in front of me. So I guess I'm not doing that great. * Chloe: Don't worry... he's really good at this. (as Jack strangles an FBI officer and Derek Huxley looks on) * Spenser Wolff: I don't care if you are my boss. I don't care if we slept together. No one talks to me like that. * Chloe O'Brian: Really? I just did. * Chloe O'Brian: Haven't you ever taken a psychology class? People keep secrets. * Chloe O'Brian: Fine. When all this is over, we'll sit over chamomile tea and I'll tell you all my secrets, okay? * Edgar Stiles: You're the best analyst we've got. * Chloe: I know. * Woman: Don't you have a gun? * Chloe: I work with computers! * Chase: How'd she take the news? * Chloe: Gosh, Chase, I think she was kind of pissed! * Chloe: (over the phone) Jack, I know this isn't protocol - Please don't hang up! * Edgar Stiles: I just want you to know you did the right thing. * Chloe: Shut up! * Kim Bauer: Barry thinks I should let that go. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, well shrinks are always giving advice that they probably don't follow themselves. * Chloe: I was unfairly harsh to you a few minutes ago, I didn't mean anything. * Spencer Wolff: All right. Apology accepted. * Chloe: It wasn't really an apology, it was more of an observation. Appearances Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 O'Brian, Chloe O'Brian, Chloe O'Brian, Chloe O'Brian, Chloe